A Weakness for the Enemy
by Belle Malloy
Summary: Love is always found where people least expect it. Draco and Hermione have been sworn enemies ever since their first meeting, but do their differences drawn them together? A D/H romance


A Weakness for the Enemy 

A/N:I am SO sorry that I keep changing the author's note without writing a new chapter. I just have some semi-important stuff to say this time. I promise chapter 2 will be up as soon as my muse kicks in. 

I have started a discussion group for "A Weakness for the Enemy". Please join. I really need inspiration for my fic, plus it gives a great chance for D/H shippers to talk! You can join by going [here][1]. 

I rated it PG13 for now, not because of this particular installment, but because the rest of it should be rated PG13 or R-ish. The only thing you really need to know is that everytime you see the ~, the narrators are switching parts. It is a Hermione/Draco love story, and they are the two narrators. It's self explainitory! I'm babbling! Have fun!~Belle 

Disclamer: I don't own the characters in this fanfiction. They are all property of J.K. Rowlings! I also don't own the 98 degrees song Draco was singing. I do get copyright on "singing Draco", though. Happy Reading! 

I live by my reputation. When people hear my name, they often cringe, make a snide remark, or simply change the subject. I don't make myself out to be anything other than ordinary. Sure, I throw in a few witty comments here and there. I just act out a role people have set up for me. No one really knows who I really am, and in all honesty, no one cares to know who I really am. 

I am Draco Malfoy, the son of the infamous Lucius Malfoy. Like father, like son, right? I laugh bitterly every time someone uses that muggle expression. I am a total opposite of my father, but I am forced to live up to his expectations. He is purely evil, and maybe I am just like him. Maybe I am a hateful son of a bitch, just like my father. When people meet me, that's what they expect, and God knows I give them quite a show. I roll my eyes, poke at their shortcomings, and act nothing less than a spoiled brat. It's humorous to see the life that everyone has laid out for me. It is indeed a humorous life, yet unbelievably lonely. I act each day, under my mask, as I have been instructed to all my life. Maybe hatred will take me over one day. My father is sure of this, because he doesn't want his only son to be a failure. I, personally, hope it doesn't. I hate my father with everything that is in me. 

It's finally my seventh year at my "school", Hogwarts. I note the term "school" with the utmost sarcasm, because I don't think of it as a school; I think of it as a prison. I'm a 17-year-old boy, and instead of wishing to be treated like a man, I merely wish to be treated like a human. Whenever anything miserable occurs, all eyes turn to me. I don't even receive an, "It was Draco." People simply mutter, "Malfoy" under their breaths. I curse my last name, because it, more than my father, more than the school, has brought upon me all the pain and suffering that I endured for 17 long years. All I wish is that one person could look beyond my name and see the real me. Until that moment, I simply put back on my mask and become a pawn in the game that other people are playing with me. 

~ 

I am a straight A student. I have never made a mark below an A in my whole entire life. I don't know what I would do if I did. School is my form of stability. No one understands why school is so important to me. Knowledge, and the use of knowledge, is what life is based on. I know I, for one, would go totally crazy if I stopped learning. I am Hermione Granger, very talented, if I do say so myself. 

Many people resent me for my intelligence. The process has gradually gotten worse as my years continue at my school, Hogwarts. Many students here cannot stand the fact that Hermione Granger, a Muggle-born and Muggle-raised girl could come into Hogwarts and in an instance, become the most promising sorceress in years. If I didn't study so hard, I wouldn't believe it myself. But I praise myself, when I look back at my previous six years at Hogwarts, because I never faltered in my course I had set up for myself. I set goals, and I fulfilled them with determination. 

That's what life is all about, isn't it, setting goals and fulfilling them? I sometimes wonder what it would be like to be able to relax and do something besides study. My best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley enjoy partaking in this pleasure. They always urge me to stop studying, but then I look at them and think, _they're not the best, now are they?_ I wonder how it feels to go to parties. I wonder how it feels to sneak out at night to meet a member of the opposite sex. Hey, I wonder how it feels to receive a B. Those are things I don't need in my life though, aren't they? 

~ 

I groaned as my alarm clock made me painfully aware of the dawn of another morning. I stepped out of bed and headed straight for my bathing stall, snapping my fingers to let my towel know to follow me. As I stepped under the running water that the showerhead spouted out, I let out a deep sigh. _Another day of misery in the life of Draco Malfoy_, I thought, running my hands through my shaggy blonde hair. After lathering up both my hair and my body, I stepped out of the shower, pausing for an instance to look into the mirror. 

"Good morning." The mirror said good-naturedly. 

"Morning." I grunted. I gazed at my reflection, and quite frankly, I was shocked at what I saw. I wasn't surprise by my blonde hair. My muscular form that I had worked so hard to achieve didn't rattle me at all. It was my eyes. My eyes had always been a bright blue, and I had always thought that someone one day would be able to see the real me through my eyes. My eyes had always been the only part of me that hadn't been rugged and cold looking. But now, as I gazed at myself, my eyes looked cold. They looked hateful. Almost like the eyes of my father. 

"Hey, Malfoy, what're ya doin' in here by ya self?" 

I groaned inwardly. It was indeed, one of my two devoted followers. I recognized by the voice that it was Crabbe. 

"I was taking a shower." I replied rudely, and he knew not to ask me anymore. I used to need he and Goyle, my other baboon, for bodyguards, but since my physique had changed quite a bit, the only thing they do now is annoy me. 

I walked back into my room in the Slytherin house. It was freezing cold, as usual, but the cold numbed both my body and my senses, and I enjoyed it thoroughly. At least it got my mind off of everything. I pulled on a pair of boxer shorts, and slid my black robe over my head. I glanced at my clock, and realized that I was early this morning. _I guess I'll go to the library or something to finish the paper that Professor Snape had assigned the night before_, I thought to myself. I am Snape's favorite, and I have been since the day I set foot on the Hogwarts campus. Thank GOD for that class, or else I would have nothing to look forward to... 

~ 

My alarm sounded, but I had been awake for a good fifteen minutes. I sat up and smiled. I loved waking up in the morning at Hogwarts and realizing that I am going to learn something new. It is a terrific feeling. 

I sat up and put my feet on the floor, glad to feel that the Gryffindor house was warm and comfortable. I grabbed my two perfectly fluffy towels and made my way towards the shower. I sighed contently as the warm water flowed over my body, giving me another overwhelming feeling of happiness towards my exciting school day. School was my thrill in life, and I loved it thoroughly. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my long brown hair into a towel. I pulled the other one around my body, and made my way back to my room. Once I got to my drawers, I pulled out a freshly pressed robe and clean undergarments. After dressing, I brushed out my hair and muttered a few words under my breath, and instantly, my hair was dry and neat. I pulled it back into a ponytail, and sighed with relief when I realized that I had a whole hour to read in the library. I always enjoyed getting an early start on my day. Hey, studying is my life. 

~ 

I walked down the hall slowly, not really thrilled about having to be in the library for an hour. _Damn alarm clock_. I thought. _It never rings at the right time_. I knew I should get my paper done, but I just didn't really feel up to it this morning. _Who are you kidding, Draco?_ I asked myself. _You never feel up to anything_. I strolled down the corridor and rounded a corner when I saw _her_. 

It took all my self-control to keep my level of anger down. She had her back to me now, and I knew if she didn't see me, I could avoid a confrontation. _She_ was one of the ringleaders of turning people against me. She, Potter, and Weasley had caused me so much suffering since the first year I was here. They think they are superior to everyone. She was Hermione Granger, and she thought she was God's gift to the world. I sharply pulled myself into a corridor when it looked like she was turning around. I carefully peered back out and groaned when I realized what door she was entering… the library. At least she was dedicated to her studies, and perhaps she would leave me alone. 

~ 

I entered the library, breathing in the musty spell of all the books. The library at Hogwarts has never failed to excite me. I can remember being a first year and entering the library for the first time. I made a promise to myself that I was going to read all of these books. Ok, so I haven't read all of them, but I've read most. I grabbed a copy of _Powerful Potions_, and settled down in a big chair to read it. I had skimmed over it writing Snape's essay for Potions the night before, but by doing that I realized that I needed to look at it because I didn't recognize all of the potions. 

I enjoy my mornings because they are a time of peace. No one bothers me, and normally, I am the only one in the library. I can read, and work, and not be disturbed by Harry or Ron, who also seem to find some kind of adventure to go on. 

I was happily reading away when I suddenly heard the door open. _That's odd._ I thought. _I'm usually the only one in here._ I glanced up, glanced back down, and then it hit me. I nearly dropped my book. What was _he_ doing here? 

_He_ has to be the most hateful person I have ever met. Cruel, coldhearted, and malicious, he always finds a way to make someone's life awful. Harry, Ron, and I hate him with all of our beings. If there is one person I can't stand at Hogwarts, it is him, Draco Malfoy. The name itself makes me cringe, and I avoid confrontations with him as much as possible. Now, it looked like a confrontation was almost unavoidable, unless he was feeling nice (which seldom happens) and chose to not speak to me at all. But what is he doing here in my domain? The library in the morning is my serenity. Why is he here to ruin it all? 

~ 

I saw Hermione glance up from her book quickly, and then look up once more and glare at me in shock. I simply brushed my blonde hair back from my eyes, and settled at a table as far away from her as I could possibly be. I positioned my chair so that my back was towards her. _Ok_, I thought, _Snape's essay was supposed to be on various forms of powerful potions. I guess I will just go get a book on powerful potions then._ I almost smiled. This would be no problem. I try never to smile, though, so I forced it back down. It doesn't go along with my reputation. 

I strolled over to the books on potions section, and searched around. 

"I know there's a book on powerful potions in here…" I said out loud… perhaps a little too loudly. 

"Looking for this?" I heard a female's voice behind me, and I knew in an instant who it was. 

"Did I ask you to listen to me?" I sighed, not in the mood to have a confrontation. 

"No, but I just overheard you. I thought you might want this book, especially if you were working on Snape's essay…" She held the book towards me gently, and she almost looked like she was half-smiling. 

"Why is it any of your damn business what I'm working on?" I snarled, snatching the book out of her hand. "I don't appreciate you listening to me." 

She looked almost shocked, and for an instant, I felt a pang of guilt. The look on her face returned back to normal, however, and it was followed by a short retort of, "I thought I could be helpful, but helpfulness doesn't go to far when I'm talking to a hateful bastard like you!" 

She turned on her heels, and started to walk away. 

"Thanks for the book…" I muttered under my breath. 

"What did you say?" she asked, turning back around to face me. 

"Forget it." I replied. I was sure she had heard me the first time anyway. I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of hearing me say it again. 

I walked back over towards my table, ready to work, when a thought popped into my head. That was the first time I had ever heard Hermione Granger, Miss Perfect herself, utter a curse word. This time I couldn't suppress a smile. 

~ 

The nerve of that Malfoy! I swear, he lives to irritate me! I overheard him mumbling about the _Powerful Potions_ book, and I thought I could at least lend it to him. He couldn't even accept that! The strangest thing happened when I was walking back to my chair, though. I almost thought I heard him say, "Thanks for the book". I could be wrong, though, because I can't imagine Draco Malfoy being grateful for anything. 

I sat back in my chair and realized that I didn't have anything to read. I walked up to the stand where all of the recent newspapers were held, and pulled out a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. I sat back down, my blood still boiling from my "meeting" with Malfoy. Maybe there would be some interesting news… 

Out of instinct, I glanced over at Malfoy. He really looked like he was working hard on his essay. I'm sure he'll get an A, though, he's by far Snape's favorite. I dislike Snape almost as much as I dislike Malfoy. Snape favors the Slytherin house, and despises all Gryffindors. He knows he can't give me below an A, though, or he would be hearing from the school. I do all my work in that class, but he never acts like anything I do is good enough. It's always, "Do as Draco does". What can he possibly be thinking? I mean, Malfoy has the personality of a slug! If he can be a teacher's pet, anyone can! 

~ 

I worked furiously on my essay up until breakfast time. As soon as I was finished, I stood up, put my book away, and took off out the door, not wanting to talk to Hermione again. Unfortunately, I heard footsteps behind mine as I walked out of the library. Why do we all have to have breakfast at the same time? Thank God she's a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin like me. I don't believe I could tolerate hearing her annoying voice every single day! 

I took my usual seat at the head of the Slytherin table, and Crabbe and Goyle hurriedly grabbed the two seats next to mine. Those baboons, they can't even breathe for themselves. I took a big bite of what appeared to be a pastry. My senses were numb today. I was still tracing back to that encounter I had with Hermione this morning. I will have to be careful to avoid her from now on. That task, in itself, is difficult, considering I have potions with her. She's always tied up with Potter and Weasley, though, so she'll pay no attention to me. That's hardly surprising, because very few people pay attention to me. Of course, I probably have the most notorious reputation around Hogwarts, so people want to stay away from me. Others try and try to earn some kind of notoriety at this "school", but all I have to do is make fun of a few people, throw in a few snide remarks, and casually mention who my father is. I hate my life. I wish I could start over. Hell, I would start over as an orphan with no money if I had the opportunity. Like I mentioned, I hate my father. 

Dumbledoor, the ridiculous headmaster at this ridiculous school stood to his feet. I knew he was going through announcements, but I felt no need to listen. I simply tuned him out. I don't need anymore of his garbage. In a year, I will be rid of him for good. Then I can also be rid of my father, and most of all, be rid of Potter and co. All of the above ruin my life. 

Goyle nudged my side, bringing me back out of my thoughts of pure disdain. "What do you want?" I snapped at him, not sure I really wanted to know the answer. 

"Crabbe just turned his napkin into a frog!" Goyle hooted as if it were the funniest thing in the world. 

I, personally, was not amused. I didn't find it remotely interesting, and I most definitely didn't find it funny. 

Goyle nudged me again. "Hey, hey Malfoy, isn't it funny? Look, look…" 

He kept elbowing me. "SHUT UP, AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I bellowed at him, and suddenly, the whole hall stopped their conversation to look around and see who had just yelled. Of course, the first person people looked at was me. They always turn to me. 

"Sorry…" I muttered, not really sorry at all. If the goons would realize how much I hate them, then maybe they would get the idea that I don't want them around. Probably not, though, because as I mentioned earlier, they are extremely stupid. 

The mindless chatter of the students at Hogwarts continued almost instantly. Everyone here is so fake. It makes me sick. 

"I've had enough." I mumbled to Crabbe and Goyle. They had seemed to get my message earlier, and didn't say anything as I pushed my chair in and exited to the main hall. This day was turning out to be as miserable as any other in my life. 

~ 

I heard Malfoy suddenly scream out from the Slytherin table. It sounded like he said, "Shut up and leave me alone." I suddenly felt a twang of guilt for him. If I were him, constantly stuck with brain-dead idiots like Crabbe and Goyle all of the time, I would be fed up with it, too. My guilt dissolved quickly, though. All I had to do was remember all the suffering that he has caused my friends and I. It almost makes me sick. 

I watched him storm out of the door, and my guilt returned. I had never thought about the fact that he might be lonely. I heard Harry snigger, and looked up quickly to see what was going on. 

"Maybe he's had enough embarrassment for the day." Harry laughed, his green eyes twinkling. I smiled, seeing yet again how Harry had grown up from such an awkward boy to be such a good looking young man. He was almost like a brother to me, though, so any other thoughts were unheard of. 

"I swear, I want to kill him! He always has something awful to say about my family!" Ron Weasley's eyes narrowed in hatred, and his ears started to turn pink. I knew it wasn't a good thing when his ears turned pink. I had known him long enough to know that meant he was getting worked up about something. 

"Ron, Harry, stop." I said suddenly, and they both turned to me with shocked faces. "I mean… this is no way to start off the day. Let Malfoy be…" 

They glanced at me strangely, and then continued on with their conversation, something about Quidditch. I, personally, love to watch Quidditch, but I don't partake in their daily discussions of it. There's only so much you can say about that sport… 

My mind wandered back to my Potions essay. I guess I had at least better get it out and check it… 

~ 

I entered the hall, and took in a deep breath. I needed to calm down and collect my thoughts, or I might just go crazy. I leaned back against a large wall and slowly sank towards the ground. I knew no one else would be leaving breakfast for a good fifteen minutes, so I had some time to think. _What got into you in there Draco?_ I asked myself, wondering why my temper was so short today. I have always known that Crabbe and Goyle are idiots, but I never have unleashed my fury so plainly. 

Maybe I'm just turning into my father. That's what everyone expects, isn't it? Everyone expects me to practically be his shadow. I hope I'm never like him. The difference between the two of us is that I know there is some good in me. I don't show it to anyone, but I know for a fact that it's there. My father, however, doesn't have one ounce of good inside of him. He married my mother through an arrangement, had me for his reputation, and continues to disrupt the lives of everyone around him just to make himself look more esteemed. I hope it never comes to that for me, but it appears it might. A loveless life… I think that's what I'm destined to. It's definitely not very much to get up in the morning for. 

My mind suddenly drifted back to Hermione Granger. One of my archenemies, she is indeed. In a way, though, I envy her. She has a loving family (even if they are Muggles), two best friends from what I have noticed, and she is incredibly dedicated to her studies. At least she has goals, and at least she doesn't have a path laid out for her by someone else. 

My head suddenly snapped up as someone entered the main hall. Here I was, sitting on the floor, my head in my hands, looking like a pitiful child! What would father think if he knew anyone saw me in this state? I hope whomever it was will him about it. 

~ 

I searched my bag for the essay and came up empty handed. I figured that I had enough time to run back to my Gryffindor dorm and retrieve it. I exited into the main hall and saw a figured crouched to my left. Suddenly, the eyes met mine, and I inwardly groaned. It appeared another less than pleasant encounter with Draco Malfoy was going to take place. Surprisingly, his eyes look rather… sad. 

"Malfoy." I said to him with a haughty tone in my voice that shocked even me. 

"Hermione." He replied weakly. Obviously he wasn't going to pick a fight. 

"Why are you out here, Malfoy? Don't you have places to go, people to see?" I asked, mimicking his tone of voice that he used so much. 

"Actually, I just wanted to be alone." He answered, a bitter tone arising in his voice. "So could you please leave me alone?" 

I raised my eyebrows, but said no more. He obviously didn't want to be disturbed, and I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him anyway. I headed towards the Gryffindor common room to collect my books. 

When I arrived, I searched around, and thoughts filled my head. I wondered why Malfoy hadn't picked a fight with me. He'd had two opportunities to do it already. Most of all, I wondered why his eyes looked so sad when he gazed up at me the first time. 

I spotted my essay lying on my dresser, and grabbed it, dismissing all of the previous thoughts about Malfoy from my head. I knew I had better hurry up and read over it, because Snape definitely wouldn't tolerate tardiness… especially from a Gryffindor. 

~ 

As she walked away, I wondered why she had let our conversation go without some snide remark. She, Potter, and Weasley always had some kind of remark to lash back at me with. I guess she was just in a hurry, or maybe for a change she was feeling nice. I just wish she, of all people, hadn't had to see me curled up alone in the hall. I could hear it, her telling the Gryffindors at lunch how she saw Draco Malfoy huddled up alone in the hall. Of course, they would all turn to laugh at me then, and I would come up with something to get back at them. I always do. I guess it was my one inheritance from my wretched gene pool. 

I stood up and stretched, and slowly ambled towards Snape's classroom. _At least I can get there early and suck up to him some more._ I thought to myself. I took in a deep breath and knew it was time for another Draco act. Hell, I am probably one of the best actors out there. 

"Professor Snape?" I asked, grinning a fake smile, as I entered his classroom. 

"Draco." He said, smirking back. A smirk was as much of a smile as Snape could manage. 

"What are we going to learn in your class today?" I asked, taking my usual seat at the front of the room. 

"I think I have something interesting in store." Snape smirked some more, and I knew that if it was interesting to him, it was going to be dreadfully awful for us. 

"Oh really…" I replied vaguely, not wanted him to realize how unexcited I really was. 

"I'm going to match you up in pairs in some very unique ways." Snape's eyes glistened evilly, and at that moment, he reminded me of my father. 

"Oh, sir, that should be… quite exciting." I said to him. 

"Tell me Draco, who is it that you despise most in this class?" He asked, and it appeared his mood has suddenly drifted. Snape has a tendency to change his mind. 

I thought about his question. It was definitely between Potter, Granger, and Weasley. As much as I disliked Potter and Weasley, I knew that I would always dislike Granger the most. I can't stand people would think they're perfect. "Hermione Granger." I answered, the answer rolling off of my tongue as if it were a curse. 

"Ahh, yes, I see." Snape's glint in his eyes returned, and I knew I was in for an interesting day. 

~ 

I entered the classroom a few minutes early, and for the third time already, saw Malfoy. I believe he knew exactly who it was, so he didn't even bother to turn around. He and Professor Snape were engaging in a conversation about something, so I took my seat on the second row and pulled out my essay to read over it one last time. 

"Ah, Miss Granger…" I heard Snape's bitter voice address me, and I looked up to see not one pair of evil looking eyes, but instead two. Malfoy was staring at me with his hateful eyes as well. 

"Yes, Professor?" I replied, using the most tolerable voice I could manage. 

"Did you do your essay?" Snape snarled… almost as if I wouldn't have done my essay. He knew good and well I did every assignment that he gave out. 

"Yes, Professor." I gritted my teeth. 

"I did mine as well…" Malfoy told Snape in a haughty voice. _You're right, Malfoy. You did yours in the library this morning._ It was almost as if he was daring me to tell. 

"Wonderful, Draco!" Snape clasped a sallow hand on Malfoy's shoulder, while Malfoy smiled a sickeningly fake smile. 

I turned my back towards them, and the rest of the class started to file in. This relieved me, because I don't know how much of this I could handle. 

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron strolled towards me. 

"Where did you go?" Ron asked me. 

"Just had to proofread my essay…" I started. 

"Again." They finished, grinning. 

Snape then called the class to order. "On a sheet of parchment, please write the name of the person you dislike most in this class…" said Snape. Everyone looked at him in shock, including me. 

I raised my hand. "What is the use of us doing this?" I asked. 

"You questioned my orders!" Snape snapped. "10 points from Gryffindor!" 

My house groaned. He always found a way to deduct points from Gryffindor. We all took out a piece of paper. I glanced around the room, and noticed some people seemed to be having trouble with this assignment. Ron, Harry, and I had no trouble at all. I glanced at their papers, and they as well wrote _Malfoy_. 

Snape smirked at the class. "On this piece of paper, also write two others you dislike." 

I had no clue what Snape was up to. Maybe if we were lucky, we would get to put a curse on them. Again, Harry, Ron, and I wrote _Goyle_ and _Crabbe_. I just wondered which one of us Malfoy disliked the most. 

~ 

I quickly scribbled down _Hermione_, followed by _Potter_ and _Weasley_. They all were extremely bothersome, and I disliked them all. I just wondered what Professor Snape was going to do when he read these. 

"All right…" Snape snarled, and we all looked up from our parchments. "I am going to gather all of your lists and your essays at this time." 

"But… Professor… I'm not through yet…" Neville Longbottom cried out. 

"Not finishing on time!" Snape barked. "10 more points from Gryffindor!" 

I smiled to myself. Those Gryffindors were getting what they deserved. Snape muttered a few words under his breath, and all of the lists were in one hand and the essays in another. 

He sat down in his chair, and quickly read over the lists. "I am about to call out your new partners for the next assignment." His eyes got that damn glisten in them again, and I knew we were all in for it. 

"Harry Potter… Gregory Goyle." I saw Harry's eyes go wide in protest, and I heard Goyle grunt, but both knew better than to argue with Snape. 

"Neville Longbottom…Pansy Parkinson." Neville and Pansy both groaned as well. 

"Ronald Weasley…Vincent Crabbe." Weasley's ears started to turn pink, but then faded back to their normal color. I had seen that look on Weasley every time we had gotten into a fight. It would actually be vaguely amusing to see him try to take on Crabbe. 

I thought Snape would go easy on me, being that I am his favorite. What was I thinking, though? No one ever goes easy on me… 

"Hermione Granger… Draco Malfoy…" _Damn it!_ I thought in my head. I should have seen that before it was coming. Now I was stuck to work with her for whatever project it was. 

~ 

Malfoy. You would think I would have had enough intelligence to realize Snape was setting us up. I don't know what I was thinking. Harry and Ron gave me sympathetic looks, and I exchanged them. After all, at least Malfoy had a small amount of brains. They were stuck with oafs. 

I walked over to Malfoy, and saw that he was no happier about this arrangement than I was. In fact, he looked like he wanted to disappear. I wanted to disappear as well. I couldn't believe I was stuck with him… 

"I hope you're… happy… with your new partner assignments…" Snape looked around the class, absolutely delighted to see us partnered with our enemies. "These will be your partners for the remainder of the first term." 

Everyone around me groaned. I, personally, felt like banging my head on a desk. For seven long years, I had worked for my grades. Now, I knew Malfoy would do something to mess them up. I now knew he hated me more than Harry and Ron, and I was dreading this term more than I had ever dreaded anything in school before. 

"Looks like we're stuck together…" Malfoy mumbled at me, and gave me sort of a half smile. 

"Yes, I noticed." I mumbled back. "Might as well make the most of this…" 

"Sure…" he said, nonchalantly, and leaned back in his seat. 

This was going to be the longest class of my life. This was going to be the longest term of my life. At that moment, more than any, I wanted to smack Snape right across the face. 

~ 

She looked as miserable as I felt. I knew that we were both wondering why in the hell Snape would do this to us. Actually, she was probably wonder why in the HECK Snape would do this to us. Hermione is as straight as an arrow. I rolled my eyes at the thought. 

Snape gave us our assignment. We were supposed to mix a potion that stopped wrinkles from forming. He gave us the ingredients, took one more gleeful look around the classroom, and set us lose. 

"Looks like Snape has never learned how to use this potion…" I said in an undertone, and I believe Hermione heard me, because when I glanced over at her, she was smiling. Her smile diminished very quickly, though. 

"Look, Malfoy, if we're going to do this, we need to get to work." She said, talking to me as if I was the scum of the earth. 

"Look, Hermione," I spat back, "If we're going to work together, let's get one thing straight. My name is Draco, not Malfoy." 

She starred at me quizzically for a second, trying to figure out where this outburst had come from. "Ok, Draco…"she said, quickly trying my real name on for size. "Draco it is." 

"Ok, Snape said that we're supposed to have a liter of hogs' blood, and add a milliliter of bats' saliva and two lion worms to it." 

Hermione quickly gathered the ingredients. She glanced at the worm and wrinkled her face. 

I almost laughed. It was obvious she didn't like worms. I reached across of her and grabbed some gloves. "I'll do it." I volunteered, and she looked at me gratefully. 

"Thanks," she apologized. "I really hate worms." 

"I can tell." I said, dropping them into the hogs' blood. I gave her a half smile. This wasn't too terribly bad… at least we were getting along. 

~ 

I thought I was going to fall out of my seat when I saw Malfoy smile. It wasn't a full, warm smile, but it was more than I had ever seen out of him. What shocked me most was that he hadn't said one bitter word to me. Normally, he always finds some excuse to insult me, but not today. Today, he was treating me like a normal human being. 

After the bats' saliva had been pored into the potion, I glanced around the room. Ron looked like he was about to kill Crabbe. There was hogs' blood covering the table, and one of their worms was rapidly crawling away. 

Harry, on the other hand, didn't look angry. He looked incredibly bored. It appeared he had managed to do the experiment, but now, while he was waiting for it to mix properly, he was listening to Goyle tell some kind of story. I knew right away that anything Goyle told couldn't possibly be above a second grade level, so I almost had more pity for him than I did Ron. 

Neville looked like he was going to cry. Pansy's face was unbelievably red, and I could tell she was having quite a few words with him. 

I sighed, and turned back around to face Mal---Draco. I wondered why he had suddenly told me to call him Draco instead of Malfoy. It was odd, but I guess I could understand where he was coming from. I mean the guy must have a pretty miserable life. At least someone can call him by his first name. 

"It should be through in a second." Draco said, gazing at his watch. His shaggy blonde hair fell down across his eyes, and I almost felt like I should brush it away. I held back the urge, though, because I knew he would blow up at me and tell me that he could do that himself. That was just how Draco worked… 

The potion glowed a bright green color when it was finished, and we sat back in our lab chairs to relax. I wasn't exactly sure what I was supposed to say to Draco. He wasn't the type of guy you can have a conversation with. 

"Hermione…" he glanced over at me. "It hasn't been half-bad working with you." 

For the second time in the class, I thought I was going to roll out of my seat. 

"Yeah." I found myself replying. "It's been pretty good." 

He gave me another half smile, but I noticed that sad expression in his eyes again. Maybe it was just my imagination. 

~ 

I found myself thinking about the potions lesson all day. In my miserable life, very few people are cordial to me. It just shocked me that one of the few had been Hermione Granger. She smiled, and for once, treated me like a normal person. She didn't treat me like a Malfoy. She treated me like I had feelings. Hell, I don't know if I have feelings anymore. Life is in indifferent circle to me. I used to think there were ups and downs, but now I'm not so sure. It doesn't really matter. 

I drifted mechanically through the rest of the day, Hermione's kind words still echoing through my head. As I climbed into bed that night, I wondered if it was all an act. I finally came to the conclusion that she still despised me, and that she was only being decent to me for the sake of her grades. No one genuinely cares about me. When it comes down to it, no one gives a damn about me at all. 

~ 

I tossed and turned all night. Normally, after a full day of classes and studying, I am totally exhausted. However, tonight was different. Something was bothering me, and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I sat up in bed, glancing at my roommates, Parvarti and Lavender. They appeared to be sleeping soundly. _Maybe a walk will refresh my mind._ I thought. I hastily grabbed a jacket, threw it over my nightgown, and tiptoed out of my dorm room. 

I headed down the stairs, and wondered how I was going to be able to get out onto the Hogwarts grounds without being noticed. I smiled to myself as I remembered Harry's invisibility cape. I would simply go retrieve it from Harry's room, and hopefully, I wouldn't wake anyone. 

I tiptoed into the boys' dorm room and headed towards Harry's trunk. I heard him grunt and roll over in his bed. I silently snatched the cape and made my way out of the room. It was a great relief to me when I finally arrived unnoticed back in the Gryffindor common room. I pulled the cape over my head, and opened the door. Now, I could go out on to the grounds unnoticed. 

~ 

I starred at the ceiling, and finally came to the conclusion that it was boring. It never changed. I had starred at it out of boredom for the past three hours, perhaps expecting it to do something sudden, but it had still remained the exact same as it was before I had started starring. Sleep never came easy to me. I guess it goes along with being a Malfoy. I just didn't want to wake up to the start of another awful day, and yet, every morning, that's what I always faced. 

My two lackeys, plus another two Slytherin boys that I had never bothered to get to know, were all sound asleep. Besides Goyle's heavy snoring, all I could here was my own breathing. _I've got to get out of this room before I become a damn lunatic!_ I thought to myself. I stretched my long limbs off of my bed, pulling on a robe that was conveniently lying on my path towards the door. 

I finally exited the dungeon, not caring if anyone caught me. No one did, though, and I made my way on to the grounds. The ground was wet with dew, and the stars twinkled brightly in the blue velvet sky. It was all picture perfect, and here I was, a Malfoy, ruining the pretty picture, not that I gave a damn about what the picture looked like. 

I walked towards a more hidden place, sitting down on the ground, and finally, laying down. The dew soaked the back of my robe, but I had plenty more just like it, so it really didn't matter. I played with a piece of grass with my left hand, and closed my eyes. For a brief second, I wondered what it would be like to be someone else, in another life, in another place. I wondered what it would be like to totally start over, and to be the person I wanted to be, and not have to burry that person inside of me. I opened my eyes quickly, scowling at myself. I hate being sentimental. 

As if out of the blue, I remember a song my mother sang to me when I was little. It had been the only drop of affection my life had ever known. Softly, I sang the words:  
_I'll give you the moon at night  
I'll give you the stars to light your eyes  
I'll give you the sun to make just one more dawn  
So another day may come   
I'll give you my heart and soul  
I'll be there to catch you when you fall  
If you ask me what I'll give to you  
I will give it all…  
_

Suddenly, I heard footsteps; I sat up quickly from my sitting position, wondering who had caught me in what could possibly turn out to be one of the most humiliating moments of my life. I saw no one. It appeared as if I was safe… this time. _Malfoy,_ I cursed at myself, _Stop being a sap. You're a Malfoy, act like the asshole you're supposed to be…_

~ 

My eyes grew wide at the sight I saw in front of me. Draco Malfoy, lying on the grass, a far off look in his eyes, singing. He wasn't singing just any song, though. He was singing a nice song. I didn't think there was one ounce of niceness in Draco's body. I stubbed my toe suddenly on a stump, and he jumped. _Why am I always so clumsy?_ I inwardly cursed. 

He saw nothing, though, because of the cape. He lied back down and closed his eyes again. I quietly sat on the ground, a few feet behind him, not wanting to trip over anything else and create further problems. I didn't want him to know that I had been there. 

He made few movements. He brushed his hair from his eyes a few times, but nothing more. I heard him mutter something under his breath, and inch-by-inch, I crept closer to try to hear what he was saying. 

"Damn you, Draco…" he muttered, "God, I hate my father, and I'm going to end up being just like him…" 

I almost felt pity for him. It must have been awful growing up with Lucius Malfoy. 

"DAMN IT!" he screamed after a moment of silence. 

My heart cried out for him. I wanted to help him in some way. 

I gazed at his face, and saw a single tear come out of his steel blue eyes. At that moment, I took off my cape. 

"Draco…" I said to him softly. 

"What in the hell do you think you're doing here?" he turned around, wiping his tears away. I noticed that his eyes had returned to their normal cold state, as had his tone of voice. 

"I… I was walking. I heard you Draco." I reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. 

"You-don't-know-anything-about-me…"he spat with such hatred in his voice that I thought about leaving right at that instance. He threw my hand off of his shoulder, and turned around with his back towards me. 

"Draco… I want to help you…" I pleaded, trying to be as nice as possible towards him. 

"No one." He said softly. "No one wants to help me." 

"Draco, I do. Really…" I said. He spun around to face me, his facial features softening. 

"Hermione…" He choked, and I could tell he was on the verge of tears. "You don't want to know about my life. It's a miserable crock of shit. Save yourself the time." 

"No, Draco, that's what you don't understand." I stated firmly. "I do want to hear about it. I want to hear everyone. Will you tell me?" 

Draco's expression flickered back and forth from surprised to confused. Finally, he glared at me once again, and said, "What do you want from me? I'm sure you will be perfectly friendly tonight, but tomorrow, I will be the laughing stock of the school. You'll just run and tell Potter and Weasley…" 

"No, Draco, I won't tell anyone." I interrupted, staring him straight in the eyes. "I, Hermione Granger, will not tell anyone. I swear it." 

His eyes narrowed, and he asked, "How do I know that I can trust you?" 

~ 

What in the hell did she think she was doing here? I had no clue how she had sneaked up behind me, and I really didn't want to know. Why did she give a damn about me? The previous day, we were enemies. Everything was fine then. Now, she wanted to be my friend… it just didn't make sense. 

I looked into her brown eyes, searching for some trace that she was lying to me. All I could see, though, was warmth. Warmth that I had never seen before… not directed towards me, that is. She didn't answer my question, so I repeated it. "How do I know that I can trust you?" 

She moved a little closer to me, and replied with a simple, "You don't, Draco. You have my word; it's your choice whether or not you would like to take it." 

I glanced at her, and sighed, resigning from my defense. I patted the wet ground next to me, silently asking her to take a seat. She moved next to me, and there was silence for a few moments. 

"Draco?" she asked, breaking the silence. "Tell me what's wrong…" 

Foolish girl. As if there was just one thing wrong with my life! Everything in my life was wrong. "It's not just one thing." I answered, softly. 

"Tell me everything." I could feel her gaze on me, but I couldn't return it. I just wasn't ready for that. 

"Hermione," I started off bitterly. "Hermione…" I softened my voice. "Everything is wrong. Look at me! People despise me! My father rejects me for being too soft, and the whole damn world hates me for being too cold! What's the point? Life is a vicious cycle, and I always end up in last place." 

She was quiet for a moment, and I knew that I had scared her off. However, she proved me wrong by saying, "Draco, you're not the only one who feels this way…" 

I finally met her gaze, and her brown eyes looked deep into mine. "W-What do you mean?" I questioned, startled that Miss Straight A would understand anything that I was going through. 

"Draco, look at me! The only way I can make any kind of name for myself is to be the best in the school. You said it yourself, I'm a 'mud blood'…" She spit out the nickname as if it was poison. "I-" She didn't continue. A small sob was the only sound that escaped her mouth. 

"Hermione… I'm sorry." God, she made me feel like the scum of the earth. I thought she was Miss Perfect, but all along, she had possessed an inferiority complex, the same as me. 

She looked at me again, and I saw the tears poring down her face. "Draco Malfoy, did you just tell me that you were sorry?" she choked. 

I smiled. Not just a half smile… I really smiled at her. "Yes, Hermione Granger, I'm sorry." I repeated, jumping to my feet. "I WOULD LIKE THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW," I hollered, "THAT I AM SORRY FOR EVER HURTING HERMIONE GRANGER!" 

"Draco!" she hissed, pulling me down to the ground. "Someone will here you." 

I smirked at her. "Do you really think I give a damn? Daddy dearest would be pleased." 

With that, she leaned over and gave me a huge hug. It was a type of hug that I had never felt before. It threw me off guard. "Thanks." She softly whispered into my ear. 

Then, she rose to her feet, took one last glance on me, grabbed whatever it was that she had laid on the ground, and retreated into the night, towards the castle. I, on the other hand, laid back down in the grass, with a tingle in my skin, and a song in my heart. 

~ 

Once I returned to my room, I was still restless. All I could think about was that strange encounter that I had just had with Draco. I realized that there was more to him than anyone realized. I wondered if that was all an act though. Maybe he had plotted against me in some way. I closed my eyes, and relived our brief conversation. Before I knew it, I had drifted off into a deep sleep… 

My alarm clock sounded, and I rolled over drowsily. It can't be morning yet! I thought, and I pulled myself out of bed. I took my shower, dried my hair, and pulled on my robes. I knew that the secret encounter that I had experienced last night was something that I had to keep to myself. At least Draco and I might get a chance to talk in potions. For the first time ever, I looked forward to potions. 

~ 

I awoke, wondering where I was. I felt moisture on my back, and felt the sun gleaming down on me. I realized that I had fallen asleep on the ground. I stood up and trudged back to the castle, heading towards the Slytherin dungeon. 

Once I arrived, I took a quick shower and threw on a fresh robe. I stretched, my muscles feeling cramped from my sleeping accommodations. I sat down on my bed for a moment and closed my eyes. I remembered my chance meeting with Hermione the night before. I could still see every moment of it. I sat up and smiled at my reflection in the mirror, and headed off towards the Great Hall. 

"It's nice to see a smile from you, Mr.Malfoy!" The mirror called after me. 

"I agree." I replied under my breath. 

I arrived at breakfast and saw that Hermione's seat between Potter and Weasley was empty. _She must have overslept_. I thought. 

"Draco?" A deep voice penetrated my thoughts. It was the lout again. 

"Yes, Goyle?" I said, putting on my haughty, I-am-the-king voice. 

"We… me and Crabbe… we're sorry…" Goyle pouted, and it was rather unflattering on his fat face. 

"It's Crabbe and I!" I snapped, and the softened a small bit by saying, "It's ok." 

Half of the Slytherin table looked at me like I had lost it. I never apologized for anything. 

_Maybe I have lost it._ I thought, _but if this is crazy, it's underrated._

~ 

I ran into the Great Hall, and slid into my seat between Harry and Ron. They looked at me, rather amused. 

"Rough night?" Ron asked me, grinning. 

"I overslept." I replied quickly, and they knew better than to ask questions. 

I could feel a pair of eyes on me from across the room, but I dared not to look up. I knew exactly whom they belonged to. I grabbed a grapefruit and a biscuit, sliding the grapefruit into my bag for later, and eating the biscuit quietly. 

"Hermione, what is the matter with you today?" Harry asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "You're totally not here…" 

I smiled at him as his green eyes starred back at me quizzically. "Actually, Harry, I'm in a great mood. I'm just a little lost in thought." 

"Oh, err, ok…" Harry replied, and I could tell he and Ron were exchanging a look over the top of my head. 

Finally, working up courage, I looked in the direction of the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy's deep blue eyes met my gaze. I suppressed a blush and smiled at him. Surprisingly enough, he smiled back. It was a brief, fleeting smile, but it had hidden meanings behind it. 

I quickly glanced back down before Harry or Ron took noticed, but I could still feel his blue eyes looking at me. 

As soon as I finished my biscuit, I grabbed my bag and headed to potions. The least I could do was get there a little bit early. 

I heard footsteps in the corridor behind me, and immediately, I knew who it was. "Mr.Malfoy," I called without turning around, "You can stop following me…" 

I heard a soft chuckle behind me. "I'm not following you, Hermione." His deep voice replied. 

I turned around, smiling. "Watching me eat, following me wherever I go… sounds like following to me." I stuck my tongue out at him, laughing. 

He returned my smile, but it, like all of his smiles, quickly faded. He put two hands on my shoulders, and said in a very serious tone, "If I didn't follow you, then I would be late for potions, considering this is the quickest route to **our** class." 

I laughed. I had failed to realize the fact that we shared potions. 

~ 

Her laughter enchanted me. It was amazing that someone could joke with me like she did. She linked arms with me, and lead me in the direction of our potions class. 

"Hermione!" I hissed, "What in the hell is Snape going to think if we walk into class with linked arms. He'll switch our partners!" 

She hesitated for a moment, but did not lessen her grip on my arm. "I don't care if I get in trouble." She said in a haughty tone of voice. I knew immediately she was mimicking me. 

"Hermione…" 

"I don't care!" she smiled gleefully at me, obviously enjoying her little scene. 

"Hermione!" 

"I DON'T CARE! DRACO MALFOY AND I ARE WALKING DOWN THE HALL LINKING A-" 

I put a hand quickly over her mouth, shoving her into a small carved out place in the wall. "What do you think you're doing?" I snapped. 

Her brown eyes danced. "I don't know…" 

"Seriously, Hermione, if anyone thinks that anything is going on between us, it would be awful." I whispered to her, trying to be cautious that no one would hear our conversation. 

"But nothing _is_ going on, Draco, so why are you worrying?" she asked, returning to her normal tone of voice. 

We were silent for a few moments. I could feel her light breathing against my chest, and I realized how close we actually were. 

"Hermione…" I said, my voice raspy. 

"Yes?" Her huge, innocent eyes fluttered up towards me. 

My mind kept telling me to move away from her. Don't suck her into this! I cried inwardly. _She's too innocent; she doesn't need a Malfoy…_

"You-don't-need-me." I said in one word. "I don't want you involved with me. Hermione, I'm bad for you, I'm…" 

"Draco." She leaned upwards and put her forehead against mine. "I want you." 

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I put a hand on each side of her face, and brought her lips towards mine. My mind numbed, and I felt myself release myself completely. 

~ 

He put his hands on the sides of my face, and kissed me. His lips were so soft and warm, and my heart fluttered. _This is what it feels like._ I thought. I, in my 17 years of life, had never once been kissed. His kisses felt like fire to me, and I hungered for more. 

Draco pulled back, breathing shallowly. His blue eyes sparkled, and I felt like he could see completely through me. "Hermione…" he said breathlessly. "I am not good for you. Damn it, I'm going to ruin you…" 

"Draco…" I replied, "I can't stop this now, and neither can you…" 

He sighed, and grabbed my hand. "Come on, we better get out of here before the bell rings. I'm sure everyone would have a fit if they saw this. Hermione, we have to keep this a secret." 

I nodded. 

He touched a finger to my lips. "No one can know." 

"I know…" I replied softly. 

We stepped out of the corridor, and I suddenly felt funny walking together. 

"We'll talk later…" he murmured quickly into my ear, and pushed open the door to the boys' bathroom across the hall. 

I walked to potions alone, hardly able to stand up without aid. I never had a feeling like this overcome me before. Snape gave me one of his looks when I arrived in his classroom, but all I could do was smile at him. 

A few more people wandered into the classroom, but Draco hadn't arrived yet. I put my head down on my desk, closed my eyes, and let my mind drift away into sweet surrender. 

~ 

I quickly splashed cold water on to my face. What had I been thinking? I felt almost cruel. _I'm a hateful bastard_, I said to myself inwardly, grinning wryly at the expression. That was what Hermione used to call me… 

I looked at myself in the mirror, and oddly, saw my blue eyes twinkling back at me. The eyes that I had thought were growing to look like my father's eyes had gotten the twinkle back in them. I had been so sure I'd lost that; I'd been so sure that I was turning into my father. Something in Hermione took that away. Maybe it was the way she looked at me, or maybe it was the way she kissed me… maybe it was just how she looked past my outward nature and found a good inside me that I had hardly known existed. I pushed back my hair, put on my usual smirk, and stepped out into the hall, crowded with students. I made my way to Snape's potions class. Nothing could ruin this mood that I was in. 

I saw her long, soft brown hair running down her back. Her head was in her hands, and I suddenly wondered if she was crying. I pulled out my chair beside her, and sat down. 

In an instance, I knew that she had not been crying. Her eyes were wide, her expression questioning. I knew inwardly she was asking herself the same thing that I was: Is this real? 

"Hi, partner." I said haughtily, moving my eyes towards Snape's figure, which was facing the wall. 

"Oh, hi Malfoy." She had caught on, and she was giving a jolting performance. 

"Looks like we're stuck together for a while." I smiled at her. 

"I hope so…" she whispered softly. 

~ 

The rest of the class slowly filed in to the room. Harry and Ron walked by together, both giving me sympathetic looks. I smiled at them, and almost laughed as Harry sat down. Goyle looked at him eagerly, and I knew that Harry was in for another one of Goyle's wonderful stories today. 

Snape twiddled his fingers together, and looked as delighted today as he had the day before. "Today," he rasped, "We're going to make a truth potion. There are several ways to make this potion, but you will be testing it on your partners." 

I looked at Draco, wild-eyed. Truth potions were perhaps the worse things we could make. Hopefully, Snape wouldn't start asking us questions. 

Draco looked back at me, and I saw a hint of fear in his blue-gray eyes. 

"It's ok…" I mouthed silently, hoping no one noticed. 

"So, Miss Perfect," Draco drawled on the Miss Perfect, "Where do we begin?" 

"Hmm…" I thought, racking my brain for the truth potion formula, "I need some of that, and a little bit of that…" I pointed to the various bottles around me. 

Draco gathered up the ingredients, and our hands grazed a few times. He grabbed the container and started to mix the potion. I watched his profile carefully, drinking in everything. His blonde hair that fell so carelessly across his face; his blue-gray eyes that drew me in; his finely chiseled body; it was all so wonderful. 

He glanced over at me and caught me staring. "Now who's watching who?" he whispered softly. 

"What?" I whispered back. "I don't have the right to stare at you?" 

"You can stare at me as much as you would like…" he grinned at me again. 

"Good," I replied, "I like it that way." 

"You like what?" Snape snarled, right over my shoulder. 

"Oh," I felt my face flush, "I like the potion tasting… sweet. Truth potions are notorious for being… sweet." 

Snape twisted up his ugly face, glancing at Draco quickly. "Malfoy, is this so?" 

"Yes, Professor Snape." Draco smirked at Snape, and Snape smirked back. "Very well, if Malfoy says so…" 

I let out a sigh of relief as Snape walked away. "Thank God he didn't catch us." I said softly, checking Snape's location in the room before I spoke. 

"Yeah, I know." Draco kept his gaze forward. "Our potion's almost done." 

"We just have five minutes left." I said, looking at my watch. "Do you think you can delay? Then, maybe, we won't have to do it…" 

Draco looked at me, and with a perfectly straight face said, "I'm glad you're a genius." 

I laughed softly. "Why are you so irresistible?" 

~ 

I smiled at Hermione. Potions was normally a good class for me, but since I had been partnered up with Hermione, it had been the best time I'd had at Hogwarts. "Hermione," I said in an undertone, "Meet at the same place we did last night at the same time." 

She smiled at me and nodded. "Same time, same place." 

Now I had two things to look forward to… 

The rest of my day flew past. All I could think about was Hermione's enchanting laugh, beautiful smile, and wonderful… essence. I couldn't have been mean to anyone that day if I wanted to. I was even nice to Crabbe and Goyle. Hey, they couldn't help it if they were born brainless! 

I sat down at my usual seat at the Slytherin table. The girls quickly glanced up at me. All of the Slytherin girls desired me. I guess they think that I'd be a wonderful lover. I've dated a few of them, but I really don't give a damn about them. I used them and discarded them; they were nothing like Hermione. Hermione didn't care that I was the heir to the Malfoy fortune. Hermione didn't care that I wasn't as rough as I appeared. Hermione just wanted to know the real me; Hermione accepted me for who I really was. 

I headed back up to my room after dinner, laid on my bed, and waited very impatiently for the time to come when I could be with Hermione. 

Finally, after what felt like days, 11:00 rolled around. I stood up and quietly tiptoed out of my room, not uttering a breath. I finally breathed again when I had reached the grassy knoll where we had had our first encounter. 

"Draco…" I heard her soft voice murmur, and I looked around to see where it was coming from. Surprisingly, I saw absolutely nothing. 

Then, suddenly, she unveiled herself. It was that damn invisibility cape again. 

"You know how to make an entrance." I looked up at her, and noticed again how stunning she was. 

"It's so I don't get caught." She replied. She moved closer to me, and finally, laid down beside me, resting her head on my chest. "Draco, this is crazy." She whispered. "You and I… it doesn't make sense…" 

I took her small hand in mine, and stroked it with my fingers. "You're right, Hermione, it doesn't at all…" 

"Then why are we doing this? It'll never work…" she sighed, still not moving. 

"That's easy…" I smiled, looking at her. "Well, for me at least…" 

This sparked her curiosity. Her big brown eyes looked up at me. "What do you mean?" 

"I'm doing this because, Hermione Granger, I'm in love with you." 

She sat up, looking at me as if I were crazy. "Draco, do you mean that?" 

"With all my heart." I said, breathlessly, not believing what I said. I knew I meant it with all my heart. 

She glanced at me skeptically. "Draco, are you sure? Do you swear?" 

I quickly jumped to my feet, pulling her along with me. I placed her hand on my heart, and in a hushed voice, said, "Hermione, I swear on everything that I've ever had… I love you." 

I didn't get to say another word. She threw her arms around me, and breathing in her fragrance, I remember that this was how it all began. 

~ 

"I love you, too, Draco." I softly whispered into his ear. 

He picked me up off of the ground, and spun me around and around. He suddenly put me back down, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

"Kiss me…" I murmured, pulling his face close to mine. He quickly obliged, kissing me so wonderfully that it took my breath away. My knees suddenly felt weak, and I broke the kiss for a second so that we could reposition ours. We laid down on the ground, our legs tangled, our hands running through each others' hair, and our lips locked in a passionate kiss. 

Finally, the kiss ended, and I collapsed on Draco's chest. "Draco…" I breathed softly, not wanting to disturb the moment. "You were my first kiss…" 

I felt him silently chuckle. "Did you enjoy it, Ms.Granger?" 

"Thoroughly," I sighed, "Mr.Malfoy…" 

He ran his hands through my hair, and we gazed at the stars. This was a moment that I never wanted to end. I knew our tragic love would reach its downfall sooner or later… but I wanted the feelings that I had to remain like they were now. I wanted to stay right as we were, and never move. I wanted, for the rest of my life, for it to just be Draco and I. 

Draco suddenly took in a deep breath. "Hermione…" 

"Yes?" I replied. 

"I have something I want you to know…" 

"Ok?" I glanced up at him quizzically, wondering what he was about to say. 

He took in another deep breath, and slowly, started singing. I stayed still, wanting to hear everything.  
_"I'll give you the moon at night  
I'll give you the stars to light your eyes  
I'll give you the sun to make just one more dawn  
So another day may come  
I'll give you my heart and soul  
I'll be there to catch you when you fall  
If you ask me what I'll give to you  
Girl, I'll give it all…"  
_

"Draco…" I whispered, "That was wonderful…" 

Draco said nothing. He leaned in and kissed me once more, and my mind drifted away to another place… where it was always he and I. 

   [1]: http://www.egroups.com/group/AWeaknessfortheEnemy



End file.
